conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Insect Clan
The Insect Clan are a clan of Diviners known for their mastery in creating Seed Armors. Overview Hailing from Japan. Originally they were known as the Minamoto Clan. The Minamoto Clan mastered a technique that made their armor into Seed Armors. In order to achieve this, they sealed all of their power to a devices resembling an insect called the Inzecter. Traditionally, a child of Minamoto will seal his power in a ceremonial event when he reach the age of ten. By doing this, they lost their power but gained powers two to three times normal Diviners when they donned their armor. Many has tried to steal the secret of their technique, but the Insect Clan is always able to guard it. History The first clan member known to have achieved in making an Inzecter is clan head Yoshinobu Minamoto. Then, he taught his four siblings and together they made the first five Inzecters, which will be passed down to the oldest son of their respective descendants. The clan household is located in the mountain region of Honsu island, protected from the outside world by a powerful barrier. For hundreds of years the Insect Clan has defended the secret of their Inzecter from whoever wants to steal it. During the Jashin War, the Insect Clan stay hidden. They emerged once Jashin's forces was busy fighting in China, attacking and killing Jashin's youngest son who was left behind by his father. The Insect Clan played an important role in the Jashin War. In 500 BGW. The Clan fell into a civil war after the death of the current Kabuto and Zaburo. Members from the branch family started an uprising claiming that the first five descendants was no longer fitted to lead the clan. In truth, the rebel leader Atlas, was forming an alliance with the Koroga clan. The Koroga Clan would help him take over the clan and the clan will provide armors for their army. The Rebel are defeated thanks to the help of the legendary heirs. Inzecter Inzecters are mechanical insects used and powered by the Insect Clan kinsman sealed within them. Inzecters will released the armor when the owner command. Although some waves like electromagnetic waves can disrupt the releasing process. The First Five The most known Inzecters are five of the original Inzecters of the family main branch. These Inzecters will be passed down to the children of the head of the family. There are; *'Kabuto' - A red Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle Inzecter, symbol of the clan head. Kabuto has two basic forms that he can transform into. Kabuto's Tank Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa with low offensive capabilities. Kabuto's Rider Form, is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle which Kabuto is named and themed after. Kabuto is armed with the clan's katana, Hyakkushimaru. Kabuto is the only one that is installed with a Dark System. The system is activated when the user's negative energy is strong, giving the user power boost but may go berserk. *'Gakurav' - A blue Stag Beetle. As with all of the first five Inzecters, Gakurav has two basic forms that he can transform into. In the bulkier Tank Form, he can use the Vulcan guns, a set of two shoulder-mounted rotary cannons, one on each side. Each Vulcan has unlimited ammunition. The Vulcan has a shooting radius extended as far as 1 kilometer. In his Rider Form, He can use the Double Calibur, two shotel-like weapons which resemble stag beetle mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. When the Caliburs are interlocked, they create a scissor-like weapon resembling a stag beetle's mandibles. Gakurav can use the Caliburs to perform his trademark 'STAG SLASH'. *'Zabura' - A Yellow Wasp. The User of Zabura system wears a bracelet to summon the Inzecter. Like all of the first five Inzecter, it has two form. The heavily armored Tank Form, resembling a beehive that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Zabura transforms into, until the user rotates the Inzecter around its wrist mounting to initiate the "Form Change". *'Dracofly' - A Green Dragonfly. As with all of the First Five Inzecters, Dracofly has two basic forms that the user can transform into. By attaching the Dracofly Inzecter to the Draco Grip (some kind of gun handle), The user is able to transform into Dracofly. Unlike other Inzecters, the Dracofly Grip is voice-activated. In addition to allowing him to transform, the Dracofly Grip and Dracofly Inzecter become a gun that Dracofly wields. *'Sansori' - A Purple Scorpion. In Tank Form, Sansori is armed with two grappling gauntlet while in Rider Form the scorpion tail on top of his helmet can sting opponents. The user summoned the armor by attaching the Inzecter to the SanYaiba, a short-sword that will elongated when the Inzecter is attached. Miscellaneous Inzecters *'Molthrak' - A moth based Inzecter, granting his user energy wings to fly and execute the "Burst Slash" Technique. *'Hopper' - The Hooper user utilize the armor by attaching the Inzecter to his special boot. The Hooper armor grants it's wearer power jumps and kicks, like a grasshopper. In the history of the Insect Clan, two Hopper-based Inzecter were used by Akira and Borudo Minamoto, also known as the strongest duo of the clan. *'Dual Mantis' - Dual Mantis is similar to Dracofly, but instead of one, he used to gun grip and two mantis Inzecter. The bullets fired by his guns can be controlled via the Stashik (because they are all Diviners). Also, a blade made by the mantis's "hands" can pop up for close combat. *'Silva' - The Silva Inzecter is a silver Hercules Inzecter. He uses the Hercules Axe, A weapon that functions both as gun and axe, and skills in far range fighting. *'Ant' - even though the Ant Inzecter is weak compared to the others, he is armed with the self-copy system, able to make copies of himself as much as an ant colony. Category:Canopus